Make up your mind
by LumosOrion
Summary: I slowly walked away from him, clutching my books to my chest as tears ran down my cheeks. I could hear him calling me desperatley but I painfully blocked his voice out and ran to class...


It had been another dull day at L.S.H.H, barely anyone walked the empty halls, and campus was about as grey as the uniform. But that was all to change when the new principle came around. Batman had taken full ownership in the school a few years back and realised how badly it was stooping so he hired the best principle for the job…Robin.

"WHAT!" Robin shrieked girlishly.

"You are know principle of Legion School for Heroes and Heroines" Batman stated seriously.

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all crowded behind the door, attempting to try and hear Robin and Batman's conversation. So far they were being disappointed as they had heard nothing.

"Man this sucks! Cyborg muttered angrily. "I cant hear a thing!"

"I have an idea" Beast Boy grinned.

A second later an unnoticeable green spider crawled its way under the door and hid itself in plain sight behind Robin's arm.

"Why me?" Robin asked angrily.

"You're the best man of the job" Batman replied.

""But I'm only 17! I cant be a principle!" Robin yelled.

"Then get a cover and attend the school instead" Batman snapped. "You have one month"

Batman slammed the door on his way out and Robin fell back onto the half moon shaped couch with a groan, crushing Beast Boy while doing so.

"Call. A. Doctor" Beast Boy wheezed, morphing back into his human form.

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg all ran in upon hearing Batman slam the door and ran over to where Beast Boy was lying. They all helped him up so he was swaying slightly on the spot.

"What did they talk about friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Ouch" Beast Boy whispered, fall on the floor unconscious.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was gathered in the med room, Beast Boy sitting on the med-bed fully awake and holding a ice-pack on his head. He exchanged sly smirks with Cyborg and Raven before turning to Robin with an even bigger smirk.

"So Principle Grayson," Beast Boy said with a sly grin. "Are you gonna give me a detention for eavesdropping?"

Robin glared at his team angrily as they all fell into fits of laughter.

…Four weeks had passed since Batman had been around and the team where all sitting on their bags and suitcases in the common room waiting for Batman to show up and take them to Legion. There was something different about them though…their appearance.

Cyborg had re-invented his Holo-Ring to disguise the team from 'fans' at this new school so they could have their privacy.

First was Robin who didn't have to wear one. He had taken his mask of only to put a red one on and was in the new uniform his team had come up with. He wore loose jeans and a crisp white shirt with a loose tie over it and black sneakers.

Starfire's holo-ring was disguised as a necklace. It paled her skin so she didn't look orange and her eyes to lose pigment. She wore and short black skirt with knee high socks and pumps as well as a white shirt and tie.

Raven's Holo-Ring was disguised as a charm bracelet. It tanned her skin to a fair bronze and made her chakra vanish. Her hair turned black and grew long and straight until it hung to her waist. She wearing a short black shirt and black hi-tops she wore the short sleeved white top and tie but hid it from a oversized black Slipknot hoodie stolen from Beast Boy's room.

Cyborg's own holo-ring was disguised as a thumb ring and made all his machinery vanish and replaced with human features. He wore a white shirt and tie with jeans and sneakers as well as a red football Jersey with STONE on the back and a 04 on the sleeve.

Beast Boy was the person who actually shocked the team by his appearance. His Holo-Ring was disguised as a shark tooth necklace. It allowed him to look as he did before he turned green. He had messy blonde hair and surprisingly sky blue eyes. It gave him his tan back as a replacement for his green skin, his fang and pointed ears were gone. He wore baggy jeans with a green muscle shirt under the unbuttoned white shirt and tie with sneakers.


End file.
